<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Walk in the Park by Swamp_Dog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705218">A Walk in the Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamp_Dog/pseuds/Swamp_Dog'>Swamp_Dog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Just writing for fun, a little cheese never hurt nobody, actually has a monster oc in it, but who's checking anyway, clean fic, if it's called that, leon and ada sharing a braincell, park, tranq darts probably don't work that way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamp_Dog/pseuds/Swamp_Dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is sent to investigate a possible B.O.W. in a park close to home, but between a mysterious marksman and the unknown creature stalking the park, it's a wonder if he gets anything done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set some time around RE6, doesn't really matter if it's before or after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Hunnigan slapped a folder of papers down onto Leon’s desk. It was right in the middle of the report he was <em>currently</em> working on, and the unamused expression he gave her showed exactly how he felt about that.</p><p>                “New investigation, and this one’s urgent.”</p><p>                “I’m <em>already</em> on an investigation—”</p><p>                “This one’s close enough that you can check it out and be back on your other one tomorrow, but it needs to be checked on <em>now.</em>”</p><p>                He sighed and grabbed the folder, flipping it open. His brows furrowed as he read.</p><p>                “Suspected B.O.W. at… is that Jenkins park? That’s less than an hour from here. Why don’t you send a squad?”</p><p>                “You mean the squads all cleaning up the last B.O.W. incident? Or the ones investigating the lead you’re writing a report on?”</p><p>                He sighed heavily and stood up from his desk, which was littered with reports, papers, and memos, and a fair number of coffee cups.</p><p>                “Alright, alright, I’ll check it out. It’s probably a dog with mange, you know. Like the one last month? Or maybe it’s another guy on bath salts—”</p><p>                “If it is a B.O.W., maybe your girlfriend will be there again.”</p><p>                His brief, wide-eyed expression of hope was all the confirmation Hunnigan needed that he was sufficiently enticed, even after it was replaced with a sour scowl at the dirty play.</p><p>                “You know she’s not my girlfriend—”</p><p>                “Go get geared up, Romeo.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>                The BSAA had at least graciously spared a driver, so that Leon could go over the information and gear up in the back of the Humvee on the way. Reports of some non-human creature had trickled in from joggers and dog-walkers in Jenkins park, and apparently it didn’t strike them as the normal wildlife. Even if whatever-it-was seemed to be confined to the park, however, that didn’t make it any easier. The park was huge, with two ponds and several stretches of well-kept forested areas that were crossed with trails. Foxes, raccoons, rabbits, and squirrels were usually the only wildlife visible, if they were seen at all.</p><p>                Adding to the difficulty was the time they chose to investigate; the sky had been dark for an hour already when the parking lot of Jenkins Park came into view. Leon did one last check of his body armor and pistol before the Humvee rolled to a stop and he hopped out. He and the driver tested their comms, exchanged a thumbs-up, then parted ways as Leon set off into the park alone.</p><p>                There were a few lights along the paths and trails, maybe to help walkers find the exit if they stayed there too late, but the park was considered closed at sunset and the rest was dark. He was the only one there… that he could tell, anyway. The sound of the distant city surrounding the park was muffled, muted by the distance and patches of trees. The only things that dared make noise were a couple of owls as he entered a bit of forest, which he really didn’t appreciate when their eerie conversation made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.</p><p>                The sound of the leaves rustling slightly in the wind briefly snatched his memory back to the little town in Spain, and set him even more on edge. After a lot of quiet walking, however, he was starting to get impatient. He planted his feet on the trail and looked out to the trees.</p><p>                “Hello? Anything out there wanna get this over with and show yourself?” He listened quietly, looking around for any sign of movement. Nothing jumped out at him, so he kept walking until he came to a more open area. The pond’s fountain added some distant sound now, and he could see the city skyline glittering beyond the edge of the park, with a honk or a siren every now and then. A light breeze played with his hair, and crickets chirped in the bushes around him.</p><p>                For a moment he was lost in the quiet serenity of it. How long had it been since he’d gone for a walk that wasn’t between his apartment, his car, work, or to run an errand? It was just him out here, no squad, no witnesses to question, and apparently no Bio-Organic Weapons.</p><p>                He stood and took it in for another three seconds before a dart stung his arm.</p><p>                Leon hissed and was suddenly on maximum alert, raising his pistol towards an unseen enemy as he sprinted back towards the forest, diving into cover behind a fallen log. He yanked out the dart, looking it over before tossing it aside. His vision was already starting to swim, so he tried to make himself as small and stable as possible behind the log while anxiety rose up in his chest. Whoever it was would probably find him anyway, but he did his best to make it difficult for them.</p><p>                He heard footsteps across the grass, then the path, coming closer to where he was, but it was hard to make out when his mind felt like it was being smothered with a blanket. He slouched back against the log and his arms fell to his sides as the world swirled, spinning into darkness. Maybe this was the reason why he didn’t go for walks anymore…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Leon groggily started to regain consciousness to the faint feeling of something repeatedly tapping him on the chest. The fever dream he’d been having seemed to gradually melt away into reality, but his head was still swimming and nothing made sense yet. The light tapping was now on his cheek, and he could hear someone’s voice.</p><p>                <em>“Wake up, come on… making me feel worse… have to… Leon..”</em></p><p>                He finally collected himself enough to lazily lift his head, where he was met with, to his half-lucid surprise, Ada Wong’s mortified face. She was clad in black tactical gear, and crouched down in front of him in the leaves. He had seen several emotions on her face before, mischief, hurt, fear, but this one was new… was it apologetic?</p><p>                “Leon I am <em>so sorry</em>, you just looked like a blob through the thermal scope—”</p><p>                “Ada? What’re you talkin’ about, someone shot me…” Whatever he’d intended to say, it had sounded a lot more intelligible in his head.</p><p>                “Leon… I… darted you, I thought you were another group looking for the B.O.W., I’m so sorry. But we need to move, you need to get out of here.”</p><p>                He just squinted back at her in a very un-subtle way, then pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes closed.</p><p>                “Oh. Wow, okay. You actually… When does this stuff wear off? Geez… Feel like I’m looking through a fun-house mirror.”</p><p>                “You’ll be able to walk in a couple minutes, but you won’t be ready to go up against whatever’s out here for several more minutes, so we need to get you out of the park.”</p><p>                “Heh… out of the park. I’m a home run,” he said with a stupid grin.</p><p>                Ada just buried her face in her hands, then pulled them down her face.</p><p>                “I’m such an idiot. Of course they would send BSAA… and of course it would be you…”</p><p>                Leon leaned his head back on the log.</p><p>                “You know what’s out here?”</p><p>                She sighed and crossed her arms.</p><p>                “No, not really. I know it escaped, and that it’s something new, but that’s it.”</p><p>                The sound of rustling in the sparse forest drew both of their attentions. Ada drew her crossbow from where it was slung around her back. Leon was still trying to figure out where his gun was located. Was it the hip holster? Or had he brought the shoulder holster this time? He’d find it eventually.  “I’ll draw it off, you pull yourself together and get out of here,” Ada stated with an authoritative tone.</p><p>                Apparently that was what Leon’s brain needed to hear, because he finally grabbed his pistol and managed to unsteadily get to his feet. The fog in his head was starting to disperse.</p><p>                “I’m supposed to report what that thing is, I’ve got a job to do here too, you know.”</p><p>                Ada looked unconvinced.</p><p>                “You <em>had</em> a job to do here, before an unknown assailant compromised you, now get back to whatever car you used to get here.”</p><p>                He frowned and just nodded, which unfortunately made things start spinning again, forcing him to grab onto the log for support.</p><p>                “It’s… good to see you by the way,” he said as he regained his balance.</p><p>                Ada looked back at him, her tempered look of worry morphing into a sly, if not tired, smile.</p><p>                “You too, Leon. Let’s do this again sometime.”</p><p>                “Minus the shooting—”</p><p>                “Minus the shooting you. I promise.”</p><p>                Leon smirked and swept his hair out of the way, just as he caught sight of something scampering up a tree to his right. Ada fired as it leapt out of the tree, only missing them because they both dove backwards just in time. The shambling shape was hard to make out in the dark, but Ada fired at it enough to grab its attention.</p><p>                “Leon, go! I’ve got this!” She turned on her heel and ran back into the park with the dark shape scrambling after her, leaping into the trees again.</p><p>                It took Leon two tries to make it back to his feet, and he was starting to understand why animals were so ungraceful when animal control tranquilized them, if they felt anything like he did.</p><p>                He decided running was a bad idea, and just walked with a lot of motivation back down the path. He soon slowed to a stop and shook his head, however. Ada was at least as capable as he was, but it still didn’t feel right to be leaving her on her own without backup. He stepped off the path instead and hid behind a tree, listening intently.</p><p>                Ada and the creature must have left the forest, because he couldn’t hear them crashing through it anymore. He moved up, going from tree to tree, listening as he went. His head cleared slowly, more with each passing minute, even if it wasn’t back to normal yet. At the edge of the tree cluster, he scanned the wide-open grassy space ahead. Only the path had lights, and the distant light of the city just barely illuminated vague shapes. He pulled out his flashlight and clicked it on.</p><p>                Ada cried out in the darkness, and he started running. He almost lost balance once, but managed to keep himself upright.</p><p>                “Ada!”</p><p>                The snarling of the creature made him run faster, and within moments his flashlight illuminated both it and Ada. The thing, whatever it was, had knocked Ada to the ground and was crawling towards her. It was down on all fours like a licker, but its surface was jet black, covered in what looked like a hard, slick exoskeleton. It immediately reminded him of the buggish assassin that had nearly done him in several times while trying to rescue Ashley, the monster Verdugo. Only, this thing had a long neck and a shaggy mane, and when it turned towards his light menacingly, he could see it had a gaunt, dog-like face.</p><p>                It snarled and angled itself towards him instead, allowing him to see that Ada was grimacing and holding her stomach. She gave an ‘OK’ sign with her hand despite this. Worry sparked in his chest, and he kept his pistol pointed square at the thing’s head while he circled, making sure his shots would be away from Ada.</p><p>                “And what are you? Verdugo 2.0? Or are you C-virus related?”</p><p>                The creature made a gurgling noise.</p><p>                “<em>No,”</em> it rasped out, sending chills down Leon’s spine. He hadn’t expected it to respond, whatever it was. Now that he had its attention off Ada, however, his curiosity was sparked.</p><p>                “So what do you want? What’s your purpose?”</p><p>                The thing jittered and shook, still staring at him, before it replied in a raspy tone.</p><p>                “<em>Want out. Fuel. Hungry.”</em> Its long tail, segmented all the way down, whipped from side to side like it belonged to a tense cat.</p><p>                Leon and Ada exchanged a concerned look.</p><p>                “Did Umbrella make you or someone else?”</p><p>                It tilted its head at this, in a shuddering way.</p><p>                “<em>Fuel. Energy. I need it.”</em></p><p>                It lunged without warning, knocking Leon back to the ground forcefully. He fired a shot in the process, but it just glanced off the thing’s hard armor. A wave of dizziness pinned him to the ground, and he could only watch with panic as the creature grabbed Ada and began running into another patch of forest. He wobbled and sidestepped, finally making it back to his feet and running after them.</p><p>                “Ada! Where are you!”</p><p>                He heard a faint yell amid the trees to his left and angled towards it. He just barely dodged trees and bushes with only his flashlight to illuminate a path as he ran. He nearly tripped over the black-outfitted Ada when he found her, lying motionless in the leaves.</p><p>                Leon quickly pushed her onto her back and checked her pulse. Still there, good. He tried to find any injuries, but there was nothing he could see, not even a bruise from whatever knocked her out. The only thing he saw was faint dots along her neck, but they didn’t seem to be injuries. She was just… asleep. He was starting to wonder if she’d hit <em>herself</em> with a tranq dart when he heard the scratching of tree bark above him, and felt a couple pieces of it hit his shoulder.</p><p>                He wheeled up just in time to see the monster crashing down onto him, pinning him to the ground heavily. It was no prettier up close, especially when it opened its toothy jaws and clamped them around his neck. He slammed his fist into the creature, but only succeeded in hurting his knuckles on the tough armor. He kicked, but couldn’t get good enough motion behind it, and this thing was apparently strong enough to keep him from lifting up to get more momentum.</p><p>                Surprisingly, it wasn’t biting down hard, maybe not even breaking the skin, though he was absolutely sure it could tear his throat out if it wanted to. It just kept its teeth touching his skin, and at every point that it did, he felt something like a very annoying vibration. As he pushed against the monster with his un-pinned arm, he suddenly realized it was the feeling of electricity, like when he’d touched an electric fence on a dare, but less severe.</p><p>                “Okay what, you’re a—” He shoved against the thing’s long arm, to no avail. “—giant tens unit? Is that it? Did Umbrella go back to being a pharmaceutical company?” He taunted.</p><p>                There was a gurgling growl in response, and the grip tightened slightly. He tried to lift his leg to hook it over the creature’s tail and buy him a distraction, but he found he could barely move his legs at all. He fearfully realized the monster wasn’t zapping him like a hand buzzer, but was in fact somehow pulling energy <em>from</em> him, maybe he was more so zapping <em>it</em>. Panic sprung up in his chest.</p><p>                His pistol was just out of reach, knocked away when the thing had fallen on him. He reached around, searching for anything else he could use, which was getting more difficult as he felt the strength leaving his arms. He touched cold metal.</p><p>                Ada’s pistol was still in the holster on her leg.</p><p>                He slowly pulled the gun out with his remaining strength and aimed right at the throat of the creature, in a crevice between the armor plating.</p><p>                It seemed to realize it was in danger, but not fast enough. Leon’s shot blasted a hole in the monster’s neck, sending armor pieces, dark grey matter, and a glistening liquid into the air that he assumed was monster blood. His ears were ringing, but the creature immediately fell to the side, scrambled back to its feet in full panic, then galloped back into the woods.</p><p>                Leon let out a long breath once it seemed the thing had gone and wasn’t coming back. He went to sit up and check on Ada, but was stopped before he could even start. Nothing wanted to move. He felt like he’d been running to the point of exhaustion and couldn’t go a step further, and he realized that must be what had knocked Ada out. Would have knocked him out, if he hadn’t shot the thing.</p><p>                He wanted to comm the driver for help, but that required more energy than he seemed to have. Apparently, his body also began to realize he was now running on fumes, because he found it harder and harder to stay awake. He pushed himself, drawing all the energy he could, to shuffle closer to Ada and lift his arm until his fingers were on her wrist. </p><p>                Pulse still strong. Good. She was okay, which meant he probably would be too, or at least he hoped. He didn’t have time to keep thinking about it, because he soon found himself slipping from reality for the second time tonight. His mind spiraled into some scenario where Hunnigan was yelling at him for sleeping on the job, but it was drowned out by darkness. There was no fever dream this time, just the void of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                The sky was still dark when Ada tiredly opened her eyes, the singing of crickets meeting her ears. She immediately wanted to go back to sleep, but something told her this wasn’t the time. Especially not in the middle of a park. The creature didn’t seem to be around at least, so maybe Leon had chased it off. After a moment she realized something was touching her, and it took a surprising amount of effort to just look at what it was.</p><p>                It was Leon’s hand on hers. He was lying motionless beside her.</p><p>                Panicked adrenaline pushed her up onto her elbow, and she quickly put two fingers on his neck.</p><p>                Still alive. He had a pulse. He was okay.</p><p>                She let out a relieved sigh before lowering herself back down by his side heavily, leaving her arm across his chest. Why was she so tired? What had she done to exhaust herself this much? The memory of that creature’s jaws around her neck flickered into her mind. She could see dots along Leon’s own neck, so whatever it had done to her, it had done to him too. Who knew what long-term effect that might have, if any? She sure didn’t. Still, she knew she couldn’t stay here, as the BSAA probably wouldn’t exactly back her up the way it would him.</p><p>                Ada slowly reached into a pouch and pulled out a small case, setting it on the nearest thing—Leon—while she worked. She pulled one pill out and slipped it under her tongue, then pulled out a small syringe that she stuck into her arm. She was quickly reeling as the stimulants hit her system, and was soon wired and ready to go… or at least she had hoped that’s how it would go. She actually ended up with massive jitters, and the bare minimum requirement of energy to get herself up off the ground.</p><p>                She got to her feet with a significant amount of effort, then looked back to Leon, wondering if she should use her kit on him as well, or if the dose tailored to her body weight would even wake him up. She slid the case back into her pocket and instead knelt beside him. He had a comm on him somewhere, right?</p><p>                She soon spotted it—an earpiece. Ada lowered down, her face right next to his, closer than she’d seen him in a very long time. Close enough to see how worn he was, probably running on a government hazard paycheck and a coffee addiction.</p><p>She pushed the button to talk.</p><p>                “Agent down, area clear,” she said to whoever was on the other end, not bothering to answer the confused response. She didn’t actually <em>know</em> if the area was clear, but the bits of monster and the gun that had been pulled from her holster indicated it probably was. She stayed by Leon’s side until she heard the distant sound of the BSAA entering the park to retrieve their favorite agent.  </p><p>                Ada leaned down and hid one quick kiss on his temple (an apology for the tranq dart) and then disappeared into the forest towards the other end of the park. She didn’t see the body of the monster anywhere on her way, and if it was still alive, she’d have to hunt it down again. But, probably thanks to Leon, she would be much more ready to meet it next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>